


Wipe the Slate Clean

by PorkChop



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angry Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Minor Violence, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Rick is a bit of an asshole, Rough Sex, memory erasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: A first person reader insert one shot.Rick Sanchez isn't exactly the most affectionate man in the universe, and that doesn't leave him a lot of options when he says something that can't be taken back without erasing his words completely.





	Wipe the Slate Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to cave and write a Rick and Morty fanfiction but here we are. This is the result of two late night writing sessions. I'm posting this after three in the morning so if there's masses of spelling/grammar mistakes I can only apologise. If you spot anything, do let me know! I don't even know if this is any good, so feedback would be lovely :P

“Fuck, yeah… good girl, you're a good- good little girl for daddy.” Rick growled into my ear, loud and filthy, eliciting a feeble groan from me. His words sent little shocks of pleasure through me, little shocks that built on top of one another, sending my heart racing, breath picking up as he slammed his hips into mine.

“Oh God.” I breathed, eyes glazing over as I rolled my head back into the soft ground below me. Glowing blue grass stuck up beside me, filling my peripheral vision so I could focus only on Rick. I had no idea where I was, last I knew I was sat at home channel surfing, then the sofa dissolved below me, melting away into a green pool of nothingness which I fell straight through. I'd landed on my ass in some dimension I didn't recognize, filled with soft, beautiful flora, which was all different shades of blue or purple. The sky was a rich orangey-yellow, and the colours of this place worked so well together it was almost as if it had been designed by an artist.

I hadn't had much time to dwell on my surroundings, however, as Rick soon pounced on me. Filling my neck with kisses and my panties with his slender fingers. I wasn't even shocked or taken aback, this was normal. Rick and I had been hooking up for a long time, and while at first he would make the effort to woo me a little, turn up outside my house and knock politely on my door before initiating sex, time had taken all of that away. Now he just appeared out of nowhere in my house, or in this case, zapped me away from wherever I was, summoning me to his side so he could have his sordid way with me. 

“You like it w-when daddy fucks you like this, huh?” Rick grabbed hold of my thigh, pushing roughly so it was almost flush with my chest. “I'm gonna fill you up so- fill you up real good, baby.” He punctuated his words with a belch, dragging his free hand against his mouth to wipe the drool away, before bending down and crushing his lips to mine.

“Rub my clit.” I told him, staring up at him once he broke this kiss. He gave me a funny look, like I'd just asked him to do something crazy, like buy me a mansion or prepare me a six course meal. He grunted.

“Huh. Sure.” He mumbled, sliding a hand down my body, it assumed the position and rubbed circles around me, calculated and robotic. Still, it did something. I sighed and let my eyes fall shut as Rick continued to slam into me with little finesse. It was clear to me that all Rick wanted to do was get off, and it was becoming increasingly clearer that he was close to doing so. “Yeah baby, your t-tight little pussy always does- gets the job done.” A lewd laugh followed and I ignored it, squeezing my eyes tightly and focusing on the sensation of his cock pumping in and out, his fingers moving quickly against me. It felt good, yeah, but it wasn't enough to get me off in the short time I needed it to.

“Keep going, don't stop.” I moaned as a tingle of something good appeared.

“F-urp-uck I'm gonna cum. So close. You ready to take this load, baby?” He groaned, rhythm becoming erratic, quicker.

“Wait, hold on. A little longer-” I pleaded, but it was no use. With a loud wail and a few curses, Rick was coming hot and deep inside me, burying his face in my chest and wrenching his hand away from my clit to steady himself against the ground. Any sign of my oncoming orgasm vanished.

“Ahh man, that- that's how it's done.” Rick panted heavily, pushing himself up and pulling out of me, collapsing back onto his ass and fumbling around in his labcoat pocket. He pulled out his flask and took a long swig, catching his breath as I stared on with an unimpressed expression. “Ohh right, I guess you wanna get back to watching Desperate Housewives or, or, whatever the fuck.” He mumbled when he caught my expression, reaching for his portal gun that had been neglected in the grass since I'd arrived. I didn't shift my eyes away from him when he fired the thing and a green portal opened up beside me. I simply raised a brow. 

“Wuh- what? What's the hold up? You can leave now.” He told me, taking a second swig from his flask before tossing it aside. He reached for his pants and tucked away his limp cock. I continued to stare at him, not making a move to redress, merely letting my legs fall open a little wider, hoping he'd get some sort of hint. “The fuck is wrong with you? You're acting like- actin’ all weird.” He said, frowning angrily. I wiggled my legs a little, and he glanced down between them at my naked undercarriage, but made no move to do anything. “You wanna tissue or something, c-clean yourself urp-up? That it?” He asked, and I lost my composure. I groaned in annoyance and sat up, reaching for my panties.

“Fucking hell Rick, you really are a charmer.” I pulled on my underwear and jeans, rising to my feet as Rick stared at me with wide, clueless eyes. Smartest man in the universe. Huh. “You know, it wouldn't hurt you to put in a little more effort.” 

“The fucks that sus-supposed to mean, huh?” His expression turned sour, clicking a button on his portal gun, making the green wall beside me disappear.

“When we first started this thing, you were… you were _good_. Rick. So good. That's why I didn't mind you turning up out of nowhere just to fuck my brains out. It's why I didn't mind you forgoing a condom, hell, it's why I went on the pill in the first place. But lately it's like, like you just don't give a shit anymore.” I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Sweetie, I didn't ever really give a shit what you thought of me. This is just sex. That's been- I thought I m-made that perfectly clear from the start.” He shrugged, scowling at me.

“Huh? I know that, god.” I sighed. “I understand I'm just a walking vagina to you. Jesus Christ Rick, you couldn't be anymore obvious with that. But you used to give at least some care as to whether I'm enjoying myself.”

“I care now whether y-you’re enjoying yourself.” He replied, and I snorted.

“You clearly don't, Rick. I haven't had an orgasm the last six times we've had sex. I mean, don't get me wrong. It's not a mandatory thing, I don't expect to come _every_ time, but… you don't even try to give me one anymore. You just, take what you need for yourself.” I pointed out to him and he glanced off to something in the distance before looking back at me. His face was a mask of indifference. “Once or twice is no biggie, I know it's not the easiest thing in the world to do but, fuck me, Rick. When we first started sleeping together you'd make me come two, three times a night. What happened to that?”

“I- I… I've had a lot on my m-mind lately. Trust me sweetie, the last thing I wanna do is bore you in bed. Or, in the meadows of planet S-318-B, as it w-were.” He looked around the place and I frowned at him. “What did you want me to do; apologise? Apologise for being shit in the sack?”

“Ugh, no! You're not shit, I know you're not shit. You've proven to me many times that you are definitely. Not. Shit.” I laughed despite myself and he looked back into my eyes. “So you have stuff on your mind. Shoot. Tell me about it.” I sat back down on the grass, cross legged in front of him.

“I, uh, don't really know what to t-tell you.” He said, and I leaned my elbows on my knees, concern etching itself into my features.

“I’m a good listener, you know.”

“No, I genuinely don't know what to tell you.” He huffed, an odd expression on his face. “Because that _ha-having a lot on my mind_ thing is my go to excuse for everything and I b-bank on the fact that people don't tend to a-urp-sk me about it.” He admitted, and I sighed heavily.

“Right.” I muttered, looking down.

“Listen, you can't expect much from me.” He said, and all it did was confuse me further.

“Huh, why?”

Rick sighed in annoyance. “You're my little plaything, (y/n). That's it. Your entire existence as far as I'm con-concerned revolves around getting me off. You see me visiting you to ask- see how you are? S-stop by for a coffee? No. You-you’re just a good time.”

“That’s… that's…” I tried, but words escaped me.

“I figured, y-you know, why am I trying so hard? That's not what the purpose of this is. Not to waste my time making you have a million orgasms. My time is p-precious, sweetie. So I just, made some cut-backs. On my effort.” He explained, like it was a totally acceptable and understandable point to be making. 

“Rick.” I squinting at him, feeling a pang of hurt.

“What did you expect? Sure, at the start I was giving you all I got, b-but once I secured my position there was no point. I had you just- exactly where I ne-needed you.” He shrugged his shoulders casually and belched in my face. Rage flared up in me and I swung for him, clocking him in the chin with the back of my hand.

“You piece of work. You're forgetting I'm an actual person who has needs of her own, I could very easily put a stop to all this. And why shouldn't I? Why am I letting you stick your dick in me if I'm getting nothing out of it but pent up sexual frustration?” I yelled, fists balling at my sides as I rose up onto my knees, staring down at him. Angry tears formed in my eyes but I blinked them away.

“You're totally right. There's a reason I usually keep away from long-term relationships of any kind. W-women are too much work.” Rick said, rubbing a hand over his reddening jaw, but otherwise not reacting to my slap.

“Too much fucking work? It's too much work to warm me up a little, take a bit of time to touch me where it feels good and put some effort in to get me off. And is it really not the least bit rewarding to part ways with me knowing you've given me a damn good time? Oh jeez, Rick. You're more lazy than I thought.”

“Lazy?” He spat. “I-I-I wouldn't say that. I'm just doing exactly what's intended, focusing on getting myself off and leaving it up to you to get _your_ self off.”

“Oh, so I should do that too? Alright, I'll stop sucking your dick. Yeah? Since that's focusing on getting you off.” Rick made a small sound of protest, but quickly reigned it in. “Or, or, maybe I'll put a stop to this whole 'daddy’ thing, as that's your kink. Not mine.”

“What the fuck? Stop being like this.” He raised his voice.

“Like what? I'm just doing what's intended.” I shrugged. The shit eating smirk on my face was quickly wiped away when Rick came for me. His body slammed into mine, knocking me onto my back. There was a knee wedged between my legs, pressing hard. His hands were on my shoulders, pinning me down.

“I didn't sign up for this shit. You want me to get you off? Alright. Hold on fucking tight, kid.” He growled, grinding his knee up into me and making me gasp.

“What the fuck?” I breathed, staring up into his suddenly crazed eyes. “What gives you the right to be so angry? I'm the one you've been using as a.. fucking… ugh, blow up doll for the past six months.” My heart thudded in my chest as his grip tightened on my shoulders. I feebly wrapped my hands around his wrists in an attempt to convince myself I had some sort of control over the situation. 

Rick barked out a laugh and sent speckles of spit flying at my face as he did. I winced. “Blow up doll? If-if I wanted a fucking doll I could get my hands on something a lot more fucking advanced than a bl-urp-ow up doll.”

“But you want the real thing, huh?” I grunted, wiggling against his knee as he pressed harder. I wasn't even sure if I was trying to get away from it, or take advantage of it.

“I'm starting to w-wonder if it's worth the headache.” He said through bared teeth, pulling one hand away from my shoulder and tugging my jeans open with it. He pushed that hand into my panties, stuffing two fingers into my still wet opening. I exhaled sharply at the sudden intrusion, squeezing my eyes shut. “Fu-fucking look at me.” He barked. I did as I was told, and he stroked his fingers up against that front wall, just right. 

“Rick.” I sighed, bringing my hands up around his back, clutching hold of his coat.

“What did I tell you to call me?” He purred, voice both seductive and pissed at the same time. I narrowed my eyes.

“I'm not saying it. This one's for me.” I said. He thrust his fingers very roughly into me, a slight sting shot through me, but it did nothing but turn me on.

“You'll fucking say it.” He snapped, pushing up and wrenching my jeans and underwear completely off.

“Not a chance. _Rick_.” I replied, a little breathlessly. “I'll save the 'D’ word for when you deserve it.”

“Cruel. You know I could find any other bitch to get my rocks off with. Infinite universes, baby. I b-bet I could find one where you're so hungry for my cock you'll do anything I fucking tell you. Anything.” He growled, shifting down my body and laying between my legs.

“Then there's a Rick out there who'll treat me with a little respect. Some tenderness even.” I countered, and he rolled his eyes. He brought his mouth down against my hip, planting rough kisses and even rougher bites over my skin, nose nuzzling into me, getting closer and closer… “Take me to the Citadel. Give me five minutes and I'll find one. Ready to give his left nut just to jack off into a pair of my worn panties.”

“I doubt there's a single Rick out there that'd be so undignified.” He grumbled, his fingers pausing inside me as he glanced up at me. “'specially for a piece of second rate ass such as yourself.”

I laughed loudly. “Oh, you wound me. Why’re you so cruel to me, daddy?” I melted my smile into a doe-eyed pout and Rick seemed to falter. He blinked up at me with wide eyes, clearly affected by my words. 

“Y-y-you said you w-weren’t gonna say it.” He said, his stutter going into overdrive. A telltale sign of his arousal.

“What's the matter? Catch you off guard?” I smirked. He narrowed his eyes at me before burying his face between my legs, encapsulating my clit between his lips and sucking as his fingers came to life inside me again, focusing their attention on my sensitive spot.

“Yes, more of this. This is what you gotta do every time.” I moaned, dropping my head back into the grass. I stroked my hands over his shoulders, around his neck. I let out a shaky breath as he rolled his tongue against me, then moved his focus to my folds, sucking and pulling on them one by one. He pulled his fingers out of me and quickly replaced them with his tongue, probing deep, tasting me, groaning as he did. “That's it baby, you love this, don't you?” I chuckled lowly, looking down at him as I pushed my fingers through his pale blue hair. “You say you're only looking out for number one but god damn it, this gets you going, don't it?” Another groan left him, though it was more angry than anything. 

“Talk down to me again, an-and you'll regret it. Don't even think about, about turning the tables here, okay?” Rick sat up on his knees, pointing a slender finger at me. 

“Well it wasn't a lie was it? I can see the tent you're pitching.” I quirked a brow, looking pointedly down at the hardness pressing up against the front of his pants. He simply glared at me. “What?”

“You th-urp-ink you have s-some sort of control over me, hmm?” He said, unbuckling his belt in a way that could only be described as menacing. He pulled open his pants and pushed them down to his knees, coming close to me with spindly fingers wrapped around his cock. “You're wrong.” He grunted, leaning over me and rubbing the head of his cock against my wetness.

“Oh?” I smirked, egging him on.

“You're f-fucking infu-urp-riating.” He sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he penetrated me. We groaned in unison, and I reached up, sliding a hand under his shirt. His muscles felt tight, coiled, and he started thrusting at an impressive pace. 

“Oh shit, Rick.” I gasped, digging my fingers into his flesh to steel myself. He moved his hand down to stroke my clit, and this time there was nothing robotic about it. He touched me almost elegantly, his fingers stroking and circling at a smooth pace, changing direction or position every now and then. He read my responses, and did exactly what needed to be done. 

“See this? Sh-shut you up, didn't it? Heh…” he chuckled, leaning down and kissing my neck, nibbling and licking, sucking here and there. Goosebumps rose all over me and I shuddered, melting into him and beckoning him closer with a hand around his back. “I'm in control.” He told me matter of factly, punctuated with a sharp slam of his hips that hit me just right. I drew in a burst of air through my teeth and gripped him tighter. My body lurched a step towards climax. Everything intensified.

“Yeah, yeah you're right. Completely in control.” I gave in, but there was an ulterior motive to my admission. I wasn't just stroking his ego. “You're totally in control of my pleasure Rick. You can wreck me so easy, I bet you like that.” My voice was shaky, and it took effort to maintain my composure so close to orgasm.

“Y-you bet I do.” He replied, breathing heavy and hot against my neck.

“Then do this every time. All the time.” I told him, pulling back to look at his face. “Watch me turn to nothing under you, that's gotta be better than getting quick thrills from me like I'm an old sock.” I said, and he laughed. His deep chuckles rolled over my ears and for some odd reason, it aroused me further, pushing me impossibly closer to my happy ending. My eyes watered as I trembled on the edge, everything felt so fucking good. I just needed a little more.

“Nice try.” He smirked, reaching a hand to the back of my head where he gathered my hair, combing his fingers through the strands almost tenderly. I shuddered, arching my back. In a quick motion, he yanked hard on my hair, tilting my head back so he could spit some words out into my face. I spiralled into orgasm the moment before he spoke, wailing out a broken moan over his words, that despite it all, I definitely heard. “You- you mean just as much to me- blurp, as an old sock, sweetie. Can b-barely tell the difference.” He said nastily. My blood ran cold and my eyes burst open. 

My mind was foggy in my come down, but I was lucid enough to know I was done with this game. I shoved him off of me with more force than was probably necessarily. Rick had the wind knocked out of him, tumbling back onto the grass with a stunned look on his face. I stared daggers at him as I rose to my feet, wobbling on my legs. I snatched his portal gun off the floor and shot it at the ground beside me.

“Too fucking far, Rick.” I said coldly, hating the fact that my eyes had welled up. I turned and jumped down into the shimmering green pool after throwing the portal gun at Rick, leaving him alone and stunned with his hard cock hanging out. 

I was thankful for a soft landing, my naked backside taking the brunt of the force as I bounced onto the couch. I immediately curled up onto my side and squeezed my eyes shut, feeling a stray tear escape and wet my cheek. I stewed there for what felt like an eternity, seething, disgusted… and the worst part; ashamed. I felt dirty and used. I felt regret. I felt like a festering blob of bad decisions. I turned up my TV, that was still playing the last channel I had turned to earlier that day, and let it drown out my thoughts. I rolled to face the back of the sofa, and after a while, managed to fall into blissful unconsciousness. 

-

My living room lit up, lime green painting everything. The brightness penetrated my eyelids, stirring me awake, but I didn't move. I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping for, but it was dark now, and when the green light faded, I was swamped in the dim flickering light of my TV. Footsteps approached, shadowing me from what little light was in the room. I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter as the figure kneeled on the floor behind me, and I felt a hand stroke my hair. He brushed some stray locks away from my face, off of my neck. Another hand slid over my waist, around my front. Hot breath danced over my neck, succeeded by wet kisses. 

I opened my eyes, with a thick, nervous feeling in the back of my throat that managed to manifest tears in my eyes. I forced myself to roll onto my back and look up at him, his face was expressionless, and I did my best to keep mine the same. 

“S-sorry isn't gonna be enough this time, is it?” Rick whispered, and I shook my head. He sighed heavily, then dug around in his pocket for a while. I watched curiously, a frown on my face. He pulled out a device I hadn't seen before, but it was gun-like, and I tensed up. He stared down at it for a moment, pursing his lips in thought, before he lifted it to my face. 

“W-what the fuck?” I shouted, scrambling upright and shuffling away from him on the couch, staring right down the glowing… barrel thing. It didn't look like a conventional weapon, but whatever it was, I didn't like it pointing at me.

“Fucking re-relax, alright?” Rick said with a belch, then there was a flash. And then nothing.

I opened my eyes, blinked once, twice, a third time. Everything felt fuzzy, weird. Like I'd been sleeping for a week straight and I didn't know what the hell was happening. My head hurt a little, like a burning sensation, but it was quickly subsiding. In my confusion, it took me a second to realise Rick Sanchez was kneeling on the floor right in front of me, staring up at me with a strange expression. I glanced down at my lap and realised I was completely naked from the waist down, and my eyes widened.

“Shit, I… I didn't fall asleep in the middle of you, uhh, going down on me, did I?” I asked, cheeks turning scarlet. “That's really embarrassing. I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel really strange.”

“No, sw-sweetheart. Your fine. Everything's- it's all okay. You're good.” He assured me, but that odd look on his face was still there. If I didn't know better I'd have thought it was guilt. “I just thought I'd drop- urp- drop by and see how y-you're doing.” He told me, placing a hand on my bare knee.

“Oh… that's it? You don't want…” I trailed off, and he shook his head. “Then why am I half naked?” I asked, and he shrugged his shoulders.

“Beats me. You were like that when I got here.” He told me with a bored expression, reaching into his coat to pull out his flask. He took a swig as he moved to take a seat next to me on the sofa. I noticed a pair of jeans and underwear neatly folded on the coffee table, I didn't have a clue why they were there, or how they got there. But I reached for them and pulled them on quickly.

“You don't usually come to visit unless you're wanting something. What's the occasion? Was I asleep so long that it's now my birthday? Or Christmas? Fuck, I don't know what day it is.” I frowned, leaning my elbows on my knees and rubbing my temples, staring at the ground in confusion.

“Just felt like putting some effort in, y-you know?” He sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. “Wanted to see you.” He wiped away the drool that had gathered on his bottom lip and stared into the TV.

“Oh.” I said, surprised. 

“That a problem?” He asked, glancing at me.

“No! Definitely not, just… alright.” I shook my head. He gestured for me to come closer, so I did. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

“Don't get used to this, by the-urp, by the way.” He told me.

“I won't.” I snorted, but leaned into him anyway, resting my head against his chest.

“What's this shit you're watching, anyway?” He asked, distaste clear in his voice.

“I don't even know. I barely remember putting the TV on. You can change it.” I told him, handing him the remote. He flicked through some channels before sighing irritably. 

“Remind me one day to show you Ball Fondlers.” He told me, still flicking through the channels.

“Okay.” I said, knowing better than to question Rick Sanchez. He settled on some action movie that I hadn't seen before and tossed the remote aside. We were quiet for a long time, and I enjoyed the peace. Peace was something I rarely felt around Rick. 

“Just- just so you know. Despite what I might have said to make you think that- make you think otherwise. I care about you. And your well-being, and shit.” He told me out of the blue, and I raised my brows. “Just thought you might need to hear that. I'm not always… that honest.” 

“Where did that come from?” I asked, leaning back to look him in the eye. He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“Nowhere. I think you deserve b-better than you've been getting. Maybe.” He said, taking another swig from his flask and belching. “That's all.”

“Oh.” I smiled. “Well, I appreciate it.” I leaned in to kiss his cheek, before settling back against his chest. I had an odd feeling inside me, and I felt like he was apologising to me for something in a roundabout way, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was a feeling similar to déjà vu, like I knew something was familiar or significant, but I didn't know why or how. I pushed it to the back of my mind, however. Moments of affection from Rick were rare, and I knew not to read into them. So I just enjoyed it. Bathed in the sensation of his fingers stroking slowly up and down my arm... the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest as I rest against it. And I knew it wasn't likely, but I still couldn't help but hope that I'd see this side of Rick more often. A girl could dream, couldn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think!? I sincerely hope someone got something out of this :') I was obviously inspired by the Morty's Mind Blowers episode. Which was a great episode, by the way. It came with a lot of food for thought when it comes to Rick's character :P


End file.
